Sholazar Basin
Gorloc Wolvar Titan |loc=Northwestern Northrend |level=75-78 }} Sholazar Basin (pronounced SHOL-uh-zarh) is a tropical jungle basin in the midst of Northrend. It is found between Borean Tundra and Icecrown Glacier. The zone's climate and safety from the Scourge is maintained by pylons, erected by the Titans. Recently, one pylon in the east has fallen and the Scourge has taken this opportunity to invade from Icecrown to the north. They are now streaming down The Avalanche. Much like Kalimdor's Un'Goro Crater, the Sholazar Basin is an anomaly. It fills the northwest corner of the Borean Tundra, and is surrounded by a nasty ridge, requiring climbing to reach it. Those that reach the top of the ridge look down into a lush tropical jungle. Hot springs dot the basin and you have to watch out for steam vents and geysers — hot enough to cook flesh from bones in an instant if something gets caught in one. Thick vegetation fills the basin, and birds and small animals are everywhere. So are insects. It is an amazing place, and hard to believe it’s part of Northrend. In Sholazar Basin, players will take part in a faction war between the wolvar (Frenzyheart Tribe) and the gorlocs (arctic cousins of murlocs). The various Gorloc tribes have gathered together to form the group called The Oracles. Players will only be able to choose one side, but Blizzard will allow players to easily change which faction they wish to be allied with.http://www.eurogamer.net/article.php?article_id=138018&page=1 History A high elf scholar that once visited Kaskala believed that the Titans used the Sholazar Basin as a testing ground. Some of their experiments, or at least the remains of those experiments, may still exist. Thus, the basin is a potential treasure trove of knowledge and power. Who knows what species the Titans left here, and what notes and tools? Geography Maps Subregions Travel Hubs ; Flight paths from Nesingwary Base Camp (only available after completing quest chain that starts with ) * River's Heart, Sholazar Basin * Death's Rise, Icecrown * Fizzcrank Airstrip, Borean Tundra ; Flight paths from River's Heart * Nesingwary Base Camp, Sholazar Basin * Death's Rise, Icecrown * Fizzcrank Airstrip, Borean Tundra * Bor'gorok Outpost, Borean Tundra Regions Adjacent to Sholazar Basin Notable Characters Sholazar Basin is home to several characters of note. At Frenzyheart Hill, High-Shaman Rakjak leads the Frenzyheart Tribe in the fight against local fauna and their hated enemies, the Oracles, led by High-Oracle Soo-say. The wolvar are not the only new arrivals to the basin, as Hemet Nesingwary leads his band of hunters in search of new game, targeting Broodmother Slivina as the ultimate challenge to a hunter. Artruis the Heartless leads the Scourge attack on the region, but it continually held at bay by the mysterious Avatar of Freya. Quests See the Sholazar Basin quests. Resources * Adder's Tongue * Goldclover * Tiger Lily * Rich Saronite Deposit * Saronite Deposit * Titanium Vein Wild Creatures Many fearsome and exotic beasts dwell in the steamy jungle of Sholazar Basin. Goretalon rocs glide through the Basin and Sapphire Hive wasps buzz and go about the business of protecting their hive. The gigantic and bad-tempered shardhorn rhinos graze while hardknuckle gorillas forage nearby. Sinuous emperor cobras and massive dreadsabers stalk their prey through the undergrowth, both of which are deadly apex predators and more than a match for an unwary traveler in the Basin. Mangal crocolisks also make their home in the Basin's waters and should be treated with caution as well. The Basin has more than a few unique beasts of such singularly impressive size, strength and or beauty as to earn them the distinction of being named. Some of these include: *the mighty dreadsaber Shango *the black-furred lion Pitch *the towering devilsaur King Krush *the poisonous cobra Venomtip *the incredibly elusive and beautiful mate of Harkoa herself, the spirit beast Loque'nahak Notes, Tips, & Additional Info *In Lands of Mystery this area was treated more as a subzone of the Borean Tundra. *To open up the flight path at Nesingwary Base Camp, there is a 2-part quest chain from Weslex Quickwrench that you have to complete first. *Given Blizzard's fondness for pop-culture references, Sholazar may be a nod to the Savage Land of Marvel Comics. Both are tropical paradises formed in Arctic regions by a powerful race of creator-beings. *At co-ordinates 38,37 a hatch with the numbers 5 9 16 17 24 43 can be found as a reference to the series Lost. Gallery Image:SholazarNessingwaryCamp.jpg|Hemet Nessingwary's camp Image:Sholazar_Excavation.jpg|An excavation site References External links Category:Forests Category:Jungles Category:Northrend Category:Sholazar Basin Category:Wrath of the Lich King